Branches
by Sylvera
Summary: #37 in my 100 Themes one-shot challenge. An early morning confrontation between two shopkeepers with very different ideals.


It was early morning, and the tent was already up. Not many villagers were awake to see it, but those who were eyed it curiously. It would be some time before it opened, but the ginko leaf painted on the front made it clear who the owner was.

Crazy Redd was back in town.

Inside, the fox was putting up stands and dusting off paintings. These were from a new supplier – the old one had retired filthy rich about a month prior. The new guy was good, but he couldn't seem to get the details quite right. Redd hoped that no one would notice.

He took another look at the merchandise. Looked pretty good. All he needed was a bit more time to run over his profits from his last stop. Another hour or so would be enough.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened up. "Hey, cousin, we're not…" Redd began.

"Don't give me that," said a stern voice from outside.

Redd turned around. "Would it kill you to wait 'till the gallery's open?" he snapped, dropping any semblance of friendliness.

Tom Nook entered the tent. "We need to talk," he said.

Redd ignored him and continued going over his records, eyes fixed on the clipboard in his hands. At least, until Nook grabbed it from him. "Don't you ignore me," he growled. "I said we need to talk."

"About what, exactly?" Redd responded. "More whining about how I conduct my business?"

Nook moved closer to Redd, and dropped the clipboard. "Your 'business' is a scam, and you know it," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Do you have any idea how many counterfeit paintings Reese has to dispose of after you come to town? How dumb do you think I am?"

A sly smirk made its way onto Redd's face. "And yet the townsfolk keep coming back. Why do you think that is?"

Nook opened his mouth to reply, but the fox interrupted. "It's simple, really. Some of the paintings are genuine. They keep buying for the chance at one of those. It's simple psychology – same principle they use at casinos. It's not my fault that your village idiots have no self-control."

"If you stayed out of town, it wouldn't be a problem!" shouted Nook.

For a little while, neither animal spoke. They kept each other's gaze for a few seconds before Redd turned away. "Y'know, my old man told me something when I was a kit," he said, changing the subject.

Nook crossed his arms, but said nothing. "See, there's a reason why I've got that leaf on my tent," Redd continued. "This is a family business, and we've all got the same logo. Just like those leaves, we're all connected. We all tie back to the same source, every one of us. And not matter how far the wind blows those leaves, it can't erase that connection. He told me never to forget that."

Redd turned back towards Nook. "This job ain't just for me," he concluded. "It's an obligation. So you stay out of my fur, got it?"

Nook sighed deeply, and shook his head. "The residents of this town aren't just customers, Redd. They're my neighbors, and my friends. I can't just let you cheat them. If you don't – "

"Oh yeah, because you're _completely _innocent," interrupted Redd.

"Care to elaborate?" Nook questioned.

"C'mon, you know what I mean. Your real estate prices. You could be letting your customers off so much cheaper than you do. You really think that's not cheating them?"

"You of all people should know what it takes to make a profit."

"You're making more than a profit – you're making a _steal_. Don't you go pretending that your ears are sealed, buddy. Cold, hard cash is a siren song, and you jumped overboard a long time ago."

Nook was silent for a while. "Whoever said crime doesn't pay is a liar," added Redd. "At least I can admit to being a crook."

After a little while longer spent in silence, Nook finally responded. "You're not the only one who knows what family is. I know two boys with some great ideas for this summer. Fireworks shows, and maybe a game of chance. All they need is some help," he said.

Redd leaned in closer. "What's this about?"

"I'm a respected member of this community, Redd. All it would take is a few words to the police, and you'd be out of this town for good."

Redd chuckled. "You really think they could catch me?"

"Maybe not, but I doubt you'd take the risk. I could tell Copper to kick you out right now…but I won't."

"You want to make a deal," Redd concluded.

"My nephews have some honest work for you. If you play along, I might just look the other way if you come to town every now and then."

It was Redd's turn to be silent. Once again, the two of them locked eyes and waited. Once again, Redd was the one who faltered. "Deal," he agreed. "We'll figure something out. But don't think this changes anything. This leaf hasn't forgotten the branches it came from, and the likes of you will never change that."

Nook walked back to the door. "Of course not. The only one who can leave the branches behind is you."

And with that, Redd was alone again. He waited a few seconds, and then got back to work. As he eyed the paintings, he snickered. "Forget leaves and branches," he muttered. "That guy's nothing but sap."


End file.
